1. Field of the Invention
Mirror surfaces installed in bath and shower rooms are subject to moisture condensation on the reflecting surface which blurs and distorts the reflected image on the mirror face. It is known that warming a mirror surface to a temperature of four degrees Fahrenheit or greater above the ambient air temperature will prevent the formation of moisture on the mirror surface.
2. Description of Related Art
A review of the prior art reveals many designs of heating elements that can be affixed to the rear surface of mirrors to provide the necessary temperature to prevent moisture condensation, or fogging.
An early U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,173, 1933, Hunt, describes the basic concept for applying heating elements to a mirror. A more recent solution to the problem is described by Spencer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,304 who claims the application of an electrical conductive laminate placed behind a conventional mirror glass to provide heat to the mirror. Other pertinent prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,736, Catterson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,788, Seibel et al.